


Yo te amo.

by Loeymochroi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loeymochroi/pseuds/Loeymochroi
Summary: Dónde Baekhyun lee por error un mensaje y piensa que Chanyeol le está engañando.





	Yo te amo.

ーMierda, Baekhyun contesta el maldito teléfono.ー Decía Chanyeol, mientras marcaba el número de su pareja muchas veces para que siempre la llamada vaya al contestador.

####

Habían estado pasando una noche de viernes agradable en casa de Jongdae y Minseok con sus amigos, cuando de un momento a otro Baekhyun había ido hacia el rincón dónde él estaba con Jongin y Junmyeon hablando.

ー¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Chanyeol?¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti?ーLe decía Baekhyun mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Chanyeol no entendía nada, y cuando estaba por responderle de qué demonios hablaba, el más bajo volvió a abrir la boca y dijo; ー _Yo te amo_ , Chan. Pero no podría perdonarte un engaño. Lo mejor sería que termínenos.

Chanyeol en estado de shock luego de escuchar eso, vio como Baekhyun se acercaba a Minseok, le decía algo y minutos después un portazo fue escuchado por todos los presentes en la habitación.

ー¿Qué mierda fue eso?ー Escucho como decía Jongdae.

ー¿Chanyeol?ーDijo Junmyeon mientras lo sacudía para que reaccionara.ー ¿Estás bien?

ーYo no... No estoy bienーrespondió Chanyeol sacudiendo su cabeza y sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

ー¡NOOOOO!- Se escuchó el grito de Sehun, y todos giraron a verlo. Estaba mirando algo en su celular, y luego levantó la mirada y dijo; ー Chanyeol, ve a seguir al idiota de tu novio, maldita sea, sabía que no debimos hacer eso.

ー¿Hacer qué?ー Dijo Kyungsoo frunciendo el ceño.

ー¡CHANYEOL, TE DIJE QUE VAYAS A SEGUIR A BAEKHYUN!-Gritó Sehun. Y luego agregó;ーÉl vio un mensaje que Luhan me mandó diciéndome que me extrañaba, joder, le dije a Jongin que no debíamos poner los mismos fondos de pantallas, y menos dejarlos todos juntos sobre la mesa.ーdijo señalando con su teléfono un par de celulares iguales al que tenía en la mano.

Chanyeol seguía sin moverse, pero de un momento a otro empezó a reírse histéricamente.

Todos lo miraron confundidos.

ーCreo que debería irme, sí, debo irme...ーDijo Chanyeol, acercándose a la mesa, miro un segundo los celulares, tomó uno, y salió corriendo hacia la puerta diciendo,  _maldito Jongin tú vas a pagarme la luna de miel, luego de que arregle esto_.

####

Y ahí estaba Chanyeol, tratando de contactarse con el más bajo, mientras esperaba que los autos adelante suyo avanzaran.

Al parecer había ocurrido un choque en la siguiente esquina, que justamente era la avenida principal, ya que desde donde estaba él podía verse y oírse a los bomberos, ambulancias y alguna que otra patrulla.

Él mientras tanto seguía tratando de llamar, hasta que oyó a unas señoras pasar por la vereda hablando de qué era una tragedia lo que había pasado, y qué sentían mucha pena por el joven que había muerto.

A Chanyeol se le hizo un nudo en el pecho al oír eso, y sintió empatía por la familia que acababa de perder a un padre y/o hijo.

Pero no sabe por qué sintió que debía estacionarse allí mismo y salir de su auto, y caminar hacia el accidente y ver lo ocurrido, pero lo hizo.

Así que cuando llegó allí vio el desastroso accidente, al parecer un camión, se llevó puesto dos automóviles que iban cruzando la avenida, pero también se había chocado de frente con otros más que esperaban el semáforo en el lado contrario, y al final había chocado con uno estacionado.

Chanyeol estaba mirando todo hasta que reaccionó y reconoció que uno de los autos que el camión impactó, era el de Minseok.

Sintió que se iba a desmayar cuando recordó que Baekhyun le había dicho o pedido algo a Minseok antes de marcharse, luego del malentendido con los celulares.

ーOh Dios mío, Baekhyun. Oh Dios, esto no puede estar pasando.

Así que con un dolor en el pecho y con lágrimas en los ojos, trato de adelantarse en la escena, pero un policía lo detuvo.ーSeñor, no puede pasar.

ーPero... Pero el auto que está ahí... mi pareja... Oh Dios Baekhyun... ーdijo Chanyeol, tratando de calmarse y no romper a llorar y derrumbarse ahí mismo. Él iba a morirse, si a su Baekhyunee le había pasado algo.

ーSeñor, lo lamento mucho que sea el auto de su pareja, pero de verdad no puede ir allí.ー Le dice el policía.

Chanyeol temblando intentó marcar el número de algunos de sus amigos, cuando escucho que alguien le habló detrás suyo.

ー¿Chanyeol?

Al girarse se encontró con su pequeño Baekhyun, con algunas pequeñas gotas de sangre corriendo por su hermosa cara.

ー¡Baekhyun! ーgritó Chanyeol y se abalanzó hacia el más bajo atrayéndolo en un abrazo apretado. ーOh, gracias a dios estas bien, pensé... Pensé que te había perdido  _por_   _segunda vez_  está noche. ーdijo sollozando, con su mejilla apoyada en la cabeza de Baekhyun.

ーChan, tranquilo estoy bien, solo obtuve un golpe en la cabeza, pero nada grave. ーdice Baekhyun devolviéndole el abrazo al más alto.

ーBaekhyun,ー dice Chanyeol, alejándose un poco del abrazo, y tomando la cara del bajo entre sus grandes manosー Yo no te engañé, te amo demasiado como para hacer una cosa así. Jongin tuvo la idea de que nos pongamos el mismo fondo de pantalla, pero ninguno tuvo la intención de dejarlos todos en un mismo lugar. Así que, tú leíste un mensaje de Luhan para Sehun, no de algún amante, para mí.

Baekhyun lo miro con la boca abierta, y lágrimas en los ojos.

ーChan... Yo... Yo no sabía... Dios, yo... Yo no tuve que reaccionar de esa forma, tenía que haber pedido explicaciones antes y no decirte todo eso e irme así...ーBaekhyun rompió en llanto. ー¿Y si... Y si el accidente... hubiese... sido peor? ーdijo entre balbuceos, mientras enterraba su cara en el pecho del más alto.

ーTranquilo, Baek. Estás bien ahora, eso es lo importante. ー Chanyeol le dice mientras le acaricia suavemente la espalda para tranquilizarlo. ー Vamos a casa, cariño. Mañana podemos decirle a Minseok sobre su auto. Y también podemos hablar sobre nuestra luna de miel.

Baekhyun levanta la mirada, viendo a Chanyeol con los ojos rojos, lágrimas todavía cayendo de ellos.

ー¿Luna de miel? ーpreguntó Baekhyun en un susurro.

ーSí, le dije a Jongin que si arreglaba el malentendido contigo, él iba a pagarla.

ーAh, pero ni siquiera tenemos planes para casarnos, Chanyeol.

ーBueno mi querido Baekhyunee, ahora los tenemos. Y vamos a elegir la luna de miel en algún lugar muy costoso. -Chanyeol le dice dándole una gran sonrisa a pesar de sus ojos están rojos y un poco hinchados al igual que los de Baekhyun luego de haber llorado hace minutos atrás.

ーTe amo, Chanyeol.

ーTambién te amo, Baekhyun.ー Le responde, mientras baja su cabeza y le da al más bajo un suave beso en los labios.


End file.
